Talk:Apocalypse (Marvel)
Why was the 'Social Darwinists' category deleted? The idea of extreme survival of the fittest is the main motivation for several villains, especially this guy.--Snakewhip 21:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) it was deemed too similiar to Nazism and Supremacists by Balthus Dire and Magma Dragoon - I suggest talking with them to see if you can get it back.. I'm neutral at the moment Queen Misery 22:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I suppose that's true. Not all supremacists are Darwinists however, and not all social Darwinists are literal Nazis. I don't really care if it gets put back on or not, I was just curious as to the motivation behind its deletion.--Snakewhip 22:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) well I know for a fact Apocalypse is neither a Supremacist nor a Nazi.. he is a pure Darwinist, he doesn't care if your human, mutant or chimpanzee.. all he cares about is strength.. of course Apocalypse is so damn powerful pretty much nobody is strong enough to survive in a world he'd create.. but that's what makes him so dangerous Queen Misery 22:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. So maybe we should put it back....--Snakewhip 22:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I personally stay neutral for now as I have already recreated a deleted "nihilist" category and don't want to start recreating deleted categories.. though I don't see why this one is invalid, perhaps leave a message on Dragoon's talkpage asking about it: I'm sure if he views it valid he'd restore it Queen Misery 22:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I recreated the category and explained why - the concept is often misunderstood as it can mean different things to different people.. but its too important (as far as villains go) to throw away.. The Voice 23:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) It's odd isn't it; For all his talk of "Survival of the fittest" if Apocalypse was a true social Darwinist he would have stopped trying to take over the world after the first time he was killed. I mean the guy has been killed like a hundred times by now and more than a few of those he has had to rely on others to give him a helping hand out of the grave. Doesn't that prove him weak and therefore unfit to rule? Not that it matters, super-villains are all too often caught up in their own egos to think they are subject to their standards for others.Mesektet (talk) 11:12, September 20, 2014 (UTC) in fairness most criminally insane and/or megalomaniacal rulers are like that, even if they are continually defeated they keep believing they are somehow "superior" (heck, look at Hitler.. even in his final moments he was raving about how he was superior and everyone else had failed him).. in the realms of comics, death is pretty cheap so I imagine the rules of "survival of the fittest" bends a little, in comics I guess everyone survives.. the fact Apocalypse keeps coming back probably fuels his megalomania as he feels he's "stronger" by value of always returning, no matter what the heroes do to him (of course forgetting heroes also frequently return) : guess it's hard to find logic in what is essentially a madman Captain Cereal (talk) 21:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC)